Kiss It All Better
by Raven-Geek
Summary: (P/T) Pai creates a monstrous Chimera and Pudding turns up to fight it alone at midnight. It looks vaguely familiar to her. Not wanting to fight it, she ends up getting seriously hurt. When the Mews arrive, Pudding is in a large pool if her own blood and her future looks dim. Can Tart save her? When forced to make a decision, who will he choose, his brother or his girl?


**Hey! It's been a while. Had school (boooooo) and dealing with some bad news. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this tragedy. And tell me if this makes you cry. Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Kiss it all better**

"MEW MEW PUDDING," The little blond girl cried. "METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Pudding felt the yellow glow surround her as she continued to dash through the streets at midnight. Groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes, she knew she wasn't safe out at this time. But she could always blast them with her Pudding Ring Inferno.

The monkey Mew arrived at the bottom of Tokyo Tower to gaze up at the beast. Her heart began to flutter nervously when she realised she would have to battle it alone for the moment. It had the head of a red lion and long, white, snake fangs digging into it's lower lip. The amber eyes looked familiar along with the silky brown fur and leg wraps. It had the body of a lizard - thin and scaly - and the arms and legs of wolves.

But the thing Pudding was drawn to the most, was the deep, pleading eyes of the creature. They contrasted to the body of it that seemed to move mercilessly by itself.

The thing slashed it's paws at her which she easily avoided by back-flipping and pulling out her Pudding Rings. She dodged yet another blow but they kept coming non-stop. Pudding gazed at the familiar eyes once more and it clicked.

"Taru-Taru!" She screeched. "Who did this to you, na no da?" She blocked the next attack using her weapons. It was a trick that Ichigo had taught her a while ago, since Pudding was a defensive player on the team. Her weapon couldn't attack back then.

The orange bubble protected her for a small amount of time before Taruto easily tore through it like it was a piece of paper. Pudding barely managed to leap out of the way as it narrowly missed slicing her. "Who would be so cruel, na no da?"

"I believe you are refering to me, Mew Pudding." Pai stated, appearing behind her and wrenching her arms behind her back. It was all she could do to not scream in pain and surprise. As Tart charged again, Pai teleported above him and they both hovered there, with Pudding dangling by her wrists.

Where were her teammates, dammit? "Why? Why turn Taru-Taru into this monster, na no da?" She hissed through her teeth. She swore her wrists would dislocate soon.

"He annoyed me." Pai simply said. "I have yet to see if he has any worth as a Chimera."

"Pudding thinks you are truly... EVIL! DO YOU THINK TURNING YOUR OWN BROTHER INTO A CHIMERA WILL GET YOU ANY PRAISE? NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, FLESH AND BLOOD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY STUPID MISSION!" Pudding screamed and the top of her lungs. The pain in her wrists was unbearable now and she dropped the 'na no da'. "PUDDING WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! AND I WILL FIGHT PEOPLE LIKE YOU UNTIL MY VERY LAST BREATH!"

Everything went deathly silent. Then Pai chuckled. "You will not be fighting much longer then, child. The end is near." Pai flew up high into the sky and Pudding saw Tart grow smaller into a dot. If her hands weren't restricted and burning, she would've reached out to touch the clouds. She wanted to do it badly. Pudding always had.

Suddenly, Pai dropped her and she smiled briefly. So he thought this would kill her. Nope. "RIBBON... PUDDING RING INFERNO!" She aimed the attack at the ground and spun in mid-air. Pudding landed softly on the gelatin, bounced off, and stuck a creative landing.

Where were her teammates? Surely they were notified! She needed Ichigo's attack; Pudding couldn't dodge forever! She was going to have to use her new attack but that sapped most of her energy. And would it harm Taru-Taru?

Pudding didn't want to take the risk, but she was in the need for a little break. The new attack was strong, just it could be the nail in her coffin. As she was starting to run out of breath, Pudding made her decision.

Dashing toward the shrinking gelatin, Pudding mentally prepared herself. She bounced on it until she got high enough and sucked in a breath. 'It won't hurt him...'

One. "RIBBON..." Two. She raised the rings. "PUDDING..." Three... No. Pudding couldn't do it. She'd rather die than hurt him. His eyes told her that he could feel the pain; his spirit was more powerful than a humans so he would feel it.

She put up her shield just as it attacked, but once again, it was sliced through. Only this time, Pudding couldn't dodge. The claws dug deep into her chest and for a second, she was numb.

And then it burned. Her eyes were fixed open and her vision blurred with tears. Pudding saw Tart tower over her, ready to finish her off.

"Taru-Taru! Please don't do this, na no da! What about Heicha and all Pudding's Otouto's?" She protested as loud as she could. Which wasn't very loud.

He aimed to end her and Pudding squeezed her eyes closed. He growled in self-satisfaction but Pudding knew it wasn't really her Taruto. Bracing her broken body, she waited for the impact that would definitely end her life.

"RIBBON... LETTUCE RUSH!" Pudding let her eyes shoot open and saw Tart stumble back. It didn't seem to hurt him much. Phew. Lettuce ran over to Pudding's shaking body to check over her wounds. Her face paled.

"Is it serious, na no da?" Pudding croaked, already knowing the answer. Even so, Lettuce slowly shook her head.

"You'll be fine." She turned her head to the others. "Minna! We need to get Pudding back, now!"

Pudding shifted around her to watch the battle. Tart was getting weaker and Ichigo was preparing her final attack. That could kill him!

"RIBBON... STRAWBERRY-"

Pudding let out a bloodcurdling scream. It rumbled through her whole body and struck all four other girls. "LEAVE TARU-TARU ALONE!"

The girls looked confused before seeing the resemblance to the youngest alien runt. Lettuce noticed the girl sweating heavily and made comforting shushing noises. "It's alright. Calm down. Let Mew Ichigo sort this out."

"No!" Using all of her strength, the blonde mew hurried over, against Lettuce's pleas.

"RIBBON..."

"STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"PUDDING FLAMES!"

Their attacks smashed against each other, both battling for dominance. Pudding knew she couldn't better the leader, but it weakened the attack. The monkey mew dropped, her legs giving underneath her.

Three Mews screamed and Zakuro gasped. "Pudding!" Ichigo finished off the Tart Chimera before rushing over to Pudding. Her eyes were fixed on the sky which she saw his unconscious alien body fall out of. As she was about to yell again, he woke up just in time to teleport to her.

"Pudding! I'm sorry! I couldn't control it. I never wanted to hurt you!" Pudding smile at him but it dropped when he focused on the slices in her.

For the first time, Pudding looked at her wound which was still steadily bleeding into the ever growing pool. Instantly, Pudding knew there was a slim chance that she would survive.

* * *

"Pudding? Wake up!" Tart whimpered. "I'm fine, see! Please open your eyes for a bit longer!"

The mews backed away from the two little ones. Taruto cautiously positioned Pudding onto his lap and cradled her head like a baby.

The monkey mew opened her eyes, wearily. He noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks and kissed them away. He wished for her to cry and now Tart knew the true meaning of 'be careful what you wish for.'

"T-Taru-Taru?" She managed a low whisper. "Kiss it all better, Taru-Taru. I'm not r-ready to go. I just w-wanted to help you, not h-hurt you."

"It's not your fault, Pudding."

"I l-lo..." she struggled with her final words but Tart knew. He pressed his finger to her lips to hush her and soon replaced it with a shy, embarrassed kiss. One that little kids would give.

He pulled away to see Pudding smiling as she closed her eyes. She exhaled a deep breath... and never took another in.

Tart, however, sucked in a shaky breath. "P-PUDDING!"

Fight the darkness. Swim. Pudding was stuck in some empty place alone. And the darkness was rising quickly. It swallowed her ankles in under a second and it dragged her down.

* * *

_Come on! Pudding can't give up yet, na no da! Taru-Taru..._ A look of determination set on her face as she struggled against it.

It was like trying to swim through mud as it clung to every fibre of her being. She tried so hard to break free. The darkness had swallowed her legs and waist. Not to mention the fatigue creeping up on her.

_Fight it!_ Pudding pushed it away, trying to run from it. _No!_ There was no way she was giving up. Exhausted, she still punched it away but the darkness consumed her chest.

Everything was screaming at Pudding to stop. Don't fight it. But Pudding was gonna beat it. She had to. For everyone. It slowly trickled its way up like honey dripping over the edge of an overflowing jar - if gravity was backwards. It took it's time. The darkness sapped at her strength and Pudding's limbs stopped working by the time it coated her shoulders.

She could only weakly struggle now as it flowed up her neck. It held her like concrete that felt unbreakable where it ran over Pudding's chin and up toward her mouth where Tart had kissed her. There was nothing she could do and Pudding was scared. The darkness bubbled to her nose, which was weakly held high.

"Think happy thoughts, my little girl." A voice kindly said. The voice was familiar to Pudding and it soothed her a bit as the darkness moved to her eyes. Could it have been her mother? "Let your happy thoughts be your light. It will guide you."

Pudding decided to listen. Her vision was cut off, making it easier to picture her memories of her mother. She strayed away from the dark ones. Pudding could faintly see around in the... water? Yes, Pudding managed to swallow some of it. Was she going to drown? The light dimmed to black when she got scared so she thought about her family.

Pudding's father had recently come back to Japan to look after them all so her siblings would be fine. She remembered one Christmas where they were all happy with their secondhand toys. They were grinning from ear to ear and laughing happily.

Then Pudding's thoughts turned to her friends. And the light got brighter. The lovestruck Ichigo and her perky-ness. The creative Mint and her witty comebacks. Shy Lettuce with her cute clumsiness. And finally, the beautiful Zakuro with her wise ways. All of them were her big sisters and they looked after her whenever she needed help. They were a kickass team. Becoming a Mew Mew was the best thing that had ever happened to Pudding.

Without it happening, she never would have met...

Taru-Taru. Taruto Ikisatashi. She thought about him and everything they'd been through. Pudding remembered the whole cave scene and smiled. They could've been more than best friends. She was just glad it wasn't him that was dead. Her heart would've broken and snapped into two.

The light around her grew too bright for Pudding to see and she had to shield her eyes from it. The next thing she knew, she was out if the water and in her mother's arms. Pudding sobbed. She wanted her Taru-Taru. "Hush, my darling. I know you miss him. But you are in a better place away from the fighting."

She was happy to see her mother again, but her mother wasn't who she needed. But Pudding did as she always did and smiled through her pain. She could always be his guardian angel.

* * *

"PAI! GET HERE NOW AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Tart yelled. The girls behind him was on his side, but a little wary of the furious boy.

A ripple appeared a few metres away in the empty street. As always, the violet haired Pai looked calm but showed no emotion. "Anger doesn't suit you, Taruto."

"SHUT UP!" Tart yelled, handing the limp Pudding over to Zakuro. He lowered himself into a fighting stance and growled. "Fight me like a man."

"As you wish." Both aliens circled each other, daring the other to make the first move. Eventually, Pai summoned his fans and called, "KUU RAI SEN!"

"DENRYOKU SĀJIBUROKKU!" Tart countered. The two attacks clashed and sent a strong ripple back. The Mews struggled to keep standing.

Both attacks broke off, but Tart's stopped first. The remains of Pai's attack hit him and he flew to the ground beside Pudding. Zakuro had placed her frail corpse on the ground and she grew cold. Tart glanced at her, squeezing her cold hand quickly before scrambling to his feet.

Tart charged at Pai and they began a hand to hand battle. He managed to land a lucky kick to the balls which caused the violet haired alien to stumble back in pain. Pai recovered quickly to pound his little brother and not pause. But Taruto took them all.

All of the Mews looked on in horror but Zakuro was the first to recover. She nodded to Mint. "RIBBON... MINTO ECHO!"

The pink arrow spun through the air to land on Pai's hand. He winced, stepping back. Tart fell, his muscles throbbing. Pai recovered quickly and used his fan to bat the girls down. Tart couldn't have been sure since his eyes were nearly swollen shut. This wasn't a fair fight. "Giving up, little brother?" He chuckled darkly. "Pathetic."

Pai made a move to teleport. "RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!" He was ripped from the air with Zakuro's whip and thrown to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere."

Tart limped over to him and dragged him to a standing position. Pai shoved him away and his rage grew. Summoning his weapon, he cried for the final time, "TARUTO DENGEN ENCHŌ BURASUTO!"

"PAI DENGEN ENCHŌ BURASUTO!"

A thick surge of power sprouted from each of their weapons, clashing together in the middle. They weren't quite evenly matched but Taruto would never give up. He pictured the limp corpse of Pudding and it egged him on further. Tart's electricity glowed a fierce red whilst Pai's glowed violet.

Ever so slowly, Pai's line grew longer as Tart's grew shorter. Through gritted teeth, he pleaded to the girls. "Help me! Lend me your power."

The girls didn't hesitate. "MEW POWER EXTENSION!"

All of a sudden, the red line was flecked with pink, blue, green, purple and... yellow? That shouldn't be. Was Pudding helping him?

The rainbow line overpowered Pai's immediately and the pure power sent him flying. He landed after smashing against a tree, rolling to a halt. When Pai stirred, the girls gasped. Didn't they kill him?

Tart teleported over to his broken brother and gave him a sharp kick in the gut. "I'm not gonna kill you, 'brother'." He hissed. "That's too easy. I will just make your life hell like you have done to mine. Enjoy the last of your peace."

Pai grunted. His body refusing to move. "It, ugh, was worth it, runt."

"Shut it, before I let you die slowly and painfully."

Tart snarled before teleporting away. "Take care of her." The girls heard his voice that came from nowhere yet everywhere. "This will be the last you hear from me. Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss. Good luck."

* * *

The dark room was lit only by the brightening sky. A figure was seen floating in the centre. He dreamt of his girl with the feathers and joining her, up in the sky. He would be happy if she was too.

**Hope you enjoyed! A little dark but it was my first Puddito fanfic. Please please please review. I'll post another chapter of more than a slave soonet if you do! See ya soon :P**


End file.
